


Polaroids

by biguy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly Just Two Boys In Fucking Love, Kissing, M/M, My Boys Smoochin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'd say they're about 14 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biguy/pseuds/biguy
Summary: Eddie gets a new camera and discovers a good way to put it to use.OrEddie realises Richie is hot shit and secretly photographs the shit outta him





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> spelling and all that jazz is probably shit but im tired i wanna go to bed.

“Eddie?” Mrs Kaspbrak’s voice echoed up the stairs and into Eddie’s room as soon as he heard the front door opened. “Come downstairs Eddie, I have a surprise for you!”

A surprise?

Eddie placed his pencil on his math homework and hurried down the stairs to where his mother stood in the kitchen. 

“Hi Ma, what surprise?” Eddie asked curiously. Last time his mother said those exact words she had bought him a daily timetable so he could keep track of when he had to take his pills. It’s the thought that counts, he had told himself. 

“Well, I know how you’ve been spending a lot of time with that Marsh girl and all of those boys lately,” Sonia’s smile deepened to a frown. “So I bought you something I thought you might enjoy using, instead of hanging out with that group.” Her lips turned up into a smile once again. 

Eddie opened his mouth to defend himself and his friends when his mother reached behind her and pulled a box out of a paper bag and placed it in Eddie’s hands, brushed his hair back with her fingers and kissed his forehead.  
“Go back up to your room and have a play with it Eddie,” Mrs Kaspbrak told him. 

Eddie did as he was told, thanking his mother and looking down at the packaging as he walked back up the steps. 

A camera?

\---  
Over the following few days Eddie had been in his backyard taking photographs of his mother’s flowers with his new Polaroid camera. 

He was really angry at the fact that his mom bought him a new camera just to keep him away from his friends and he will admit that he did think it was stupid at first, but now he couldn't seem to put the camera down. 

Eddie was looking forward to going to school today. There would be lots to take pictures of, he thought. He thought his friends would also think his camera was cool. 

So when Eddie was packing his bag for school, he packed his new Polaroid along with his books and pencil cases, along with his first-aid kit (as usual.)

Eddie was planning on taking pictures of some of the graffiti in the boys bathroom, or the Losers Club out at recess, but the artsy photographer that had recently been awoken somewhere deep inside of Eddie could only notice how beautiful Richie looked today. When the group was at lunch he couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty Trashmouth Richie looked as he smiled over at Bill with the sun shining behind him, so Eddie took a snap and quickly hid the photograph in his fanny pack once it had finished developing. 

This went on for a while; Eddie capturing Richie in the best moments when he was smiling, showing off those adorable dimples, winking or riding his bike and stashing the masterpieces away in his fanny pack to gush over when he was back home and for once Eddie was truly grateful for something his mother did for him.

\--- 

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Richie and Eddie were riding home after school. They had driven past Eddie’s house and down to Richie’s to hang out for a bit when Richie swerved his bike towards Eddie’s, knocking him over and laughing. 

“What the fuck Richie!?” Eddie screeched, out of breath and fumbled with the zipper of his dear fanny pack for his inhaler. 

“Don’t be a princess Eds! There’s not even a scratch on you, your Highness,” Richie snorted, watching Eddie’s hands rummage his fanny pack. 

Eddie did successfully pull out his inhaler, but simultaneously pulled out all 14 Polaroids he had taken of the other boy over the past week, eyes opening wide at he scrambled to pick up all of the photographs that had scattered over the road before Richie had seen them. 

“Hey whatcha got there Eddie-Boy?” Richie asked, dismounting his bike and moving closer to the flustered boy on the ground. 

“Nothing! Just fuck off Trashmouth,” Eddie retorted, composing himself and the photos before getting back on his bike. 

\--- 

“So take any cool pics with this thing?” Richie wondered, examining Eddie’s newfound treasure and then looking over to Eddie’s blushing face with a smirk. 

“Uh yeah,” Eddie stood up. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

“Ya know, I this were mine you know what I’d use it for?” Richie had an all too familiar grin on his face that Eddie hated and loved so much. 

“I swear to God Trashmouth, if you say one more goddamn thing about my mother I am going ditch that camera at your fucking face,” Eddie remarked before leaving the room. 

Richie let out a laugh and the smile stay on his lips as he lifted himself off of his reclined position on his bed and made his way over to Eddie’s neat pile of belongings on the floor. He picked up Eddie’s stupid fucking fanny pack and opened the zip, digging around until he found the photographs that had just recently been spilled on the gravel outside of his house. He sat back down on his bed and flicked through the pile, nothing but a fuzzy happiness in his stomach. ‘his chocolate brown eyes melt my heart’ was written on one of the photos and ‘so fucking cute’ was written messily on another. 

The door to Richie’s room had reopened and Eddie returned to his seat on the floor of Richie’s floor, not sparing him even a glance. “You know I’m starting to think that y-”

“You know when I said ‘take a picture it’ll last longer’ I didn’t think that you’d take it literally,” Richie said with a smirk. 

Eddie’s eyes snapped up to Richie who waved the stack of photos in his hand. 

“W-what’s that?” 

“Oh come on now Eddie Spaghetti, don’t play dumb,” Richie’s shit-eating grin wanted to make Eddie vomit for the first time. 

“Listen I can explain-”

“This is the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen Eds!” Richie exclaimed, looking back down at the photos.

“Wait what?” Eddie was flustered and wide-eyed. 

“I had no idea you were such a fucking sap Eds, holy shit.”

“Beep fucking beep Richie. And don’t call me that,” Eddie’s demand didn’t quite sound like a demand as he stood up shakily and reached for his collection. 

“You are so adorable it’s disgusting,” Richie simply grabbed Eddie’s waist and placed him next to where he was currently sitting as Eddie tried to snatch the photos. 

“What the fuck.”

Richie placed the Polaroids on the other side of him and grabbed Eddie’s camera from behind him where he’d previously left it. 

“What the fuck are you doing Richie?”

Richie faced the camera the opposite way, held it in front of the two and snaked his arm around the smaller boy’s waist to bring him closer. 

“Richie seriously what are you doing?”

“Eddie. Shut up.”

Eddie opened his mouth to speak again but Richie closed it with his own mouth as he kissed the small flustered boy, clicking the button on the camera and taking a photo. 

When Richie pulled apart, he waited for the photo to print and then placed it and the camera next to Eddie’s pile of photos. 

Eddie sat shocked, his fingers touching his tingling lips. Richie chuckled again, placed both of his hands on Eddie’s hips and gently placed his lips onto Eddie’s once again, who finally started to kiss back after the initial shock passed. Richie’s lips moved with the others’ and his tongue softly brushed Eddie’s bottom lip before pulling away grinning like a madman. 

“I fucking love you. I also think that photo is gonna be better than any photo I could ever take of your mom.”

\--- 

Eddie gently traced his fingers over the contour of Richie’s cheek as he kissed Eddie. He had admired this photo before bed every night for over three weeks now and the butterflies still came every time. The boy gently tucked his most prized possession under his pillow and pulled his blanket up to his chine, closing his eyes and thinking of Richie fucking Tozier’s lips on his own. 

Eddie never ever thought he’d ever be happy about getting sick, but right now he was more lovesick than he’d ever been and he felt like he could just die from happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you fuckers enjoyed it
> 
> my tumblr is   
> https://richiemotherfuckingtozier.tumblr.com/  
> requests are open


End file.
